At present, electronic devices such as hair dryers, vacuum cleaners, and power tools generally have a number of operating components. Generally, starting voltages of the operating components are not the same, which causes the operating components to start successively, after a system is powered on. In some cases, starting times of associated operating components being not the same tends to cause various problems.